Violated
by inuyashaluzkagome4ever
Summary: This story was given to me by Moshito. This story is about Kagomes family issues. There is rape and violence. So if you don't want to read abou it then please don't. I don't want people to be offended in anyway shape or form. Rated M for future Chapters
1. First day at a New School

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**This story contains rape by a man and women. SO if you don't like it don't read this! This is my second fanfic. So if you haven't read my other one please do! I love writing about controversial topics. Because…To be honest I don't know why… Okay enough chit chat, ENJOY!**

Violated: Chapter 1-Fisrt day at a new school

……………………………….........................................................................................

Bang! The door opened and her violent father stormed in.

"Get up you fat ass! Today is your first day of school! And if your late, so help me…You better pray I'm in a good mood if you are late!" He yelled in her face, flecks of spit hitting her flawless skin. He stormed out again slamming her door.

'He has a hangover.' Thought Kagome to herself. She got up and started to get dressed.

"Ow." Said Kagome as there was another pang of pain in her side. Her father had beat her again last night in one of his drunken rages. It was her fault anyway, she hadn't finished the washing the dishes. She finished getting dressed and quickly left for her school, her father had passed out on the couch.

'The house always has to be spotless,' thought Kagome, 'or else I get beat. I cook I clean I get beat. I cook I clean I get beat. I cook I clean I get beat… Rinse wash repeat, rinse wash repeat, rinse wash repeat.' (A/N If you read my other fanfic, "A Pain that feels Good but is Bad for you", this would seem familiar. I used it in the second and 7th(?) chapters.)

Kagome walked up the schools front walk all the while chanting "Rinse wash repeat, rinse wash repeat…" As I passed through the front doors I pulled on my hood. I don't want people to see my face. It looks like a someone used it for a punching bag. I walked to the office and got my schedule, locker combination, etc. As I walked to class I was chanting in my head rinse wash repeat. I opened the door and walked over to the teacher.

"Ah you must be our new student." I nodded my head once. "Class this is Kagome Higurashi. Kagome would you like to say anything?" I nodded my head once.

"Rinse wash repeat." I said in an emotionless voice. The class laughed. They don't get it. They never will.

"Right," said the teacher, "well then just pick a seat all the ones that are empty are free, no missing students." He said. I walked to a seat in the back corner of the room. I was sitting behind a girl with long brown hair in a high ponytail. She turned around to face me as the teacher started talking about advanced algorithms.

"Hi I'm Sango." She said extending her hand out towards me.

"Hi." I said in the same emotionless voice. I considered her hand for a few seconds and then shook it.

"Would you like me to show you around?" I nodded. Pretty soon the bell rang. The day went by quick. We were now outside heading toward a tree where I could see two boys sitting and waiting. When we reached them Sango introduced me.

"Kagome this is Miroku and Inuyasha. They skipped school today or else you would have met them earlier."

"A new person for our little family?" asked the boy named Miroku.

"Yes." Said Sango.

"About time. I was getting tired of just having you two around all the time." Said Inuyasha lazily, from his spot on the lowest branch of the tree.

"Oh shut it." Said Sango. Just then I felt a hand on my ass. I turned around and it was Miroku.

"What are you doing?" I said calmly.

"M'lady will you bear my children?" he said sweetly.

"No." I said, emotionless again. I sat down under the tree as Sango began to beat Miroku for being a total Perv.

"Don't let him bother you." Said Inuyasha, jumping down from the tree.

"I won't." I checked my watch. It was already 3:50! I need to be home by 4:05 or else I get beat.

"Shit." I said as I started to run. My hood fell down. Inuyasha stopped me.

"Where ya going?" The look on his face told me he had just registered the way my face looked.

"I have to go home!" I said as I ran off. Inuyasha went back to the other two and told them what he had saw. They were now all worried.

I ran as fast as I could. I got in the door with a minute to spare. The house was quiet. 'Great all that running for nothing! He isn't even home.' I thought as I went upstairs to my room. A few minutes later I heard the door open and shut. That's weird I here two voices. Then a minute later my door opened and my dad and a women dressed like a total slut walked in. He must have met her at the bar.

"Hello Kagome." Said my Dad. Something wasn't right he had a grin on his face that told me something bad was about to happen.

"So Kagome lets have some fun." He said as the women closed the door and he began to duck tape my hands and mouth, an tied me to the bed.

"Babe, is she as good as you say she is." The women asked my father.

"Actually she is a virgin so this should be fun." He said as he stripped and put a condom on. He quickly tore my clothes off. He positioned himself at my entrance. He dove in. And I started to cry as the only thing that was keeping me pure was ripped away. After a few minutes he pulled out.

"She is all yours." He said as he left the room. The women approached me and she stripped down. She strapped a fake one on and proceeded to rape me as well. GROSS! She violated me anyway she could. Then when she was done she knocked me out cold.

I am violated.

………………………………**........................................................................................**

**I know the ending was terrible. I felt bad writing it. But it is necessary for the story! I feel so bad for Kagome. Damn I hate myself.**

**Read and review please and thank you**


	2. Helpless

**Disclaimer: I now own the story, and yeah I do not own InuYasha**

Violated: Chapter 2- Helpless

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!

"What the hell was that!?" I Yelled as I sat straight up in my bed, only to have my head start to pound. "Ow." I got out of bed and walked over to the mirror. I looked at my self. Pitiful and Helpless eyes looked back. I walked out of my room and down the stairs. "OH MY GOD!" I yelled. My dad and that chick from last night where both laying on the floor with bullet holes in both eyes. I ran back upstairs and called the police. A little while later the police where there and questioning me.

"Miss are you sure you didn't here anything other then the gunshots?"

"Yes." I said, no emotion what so ever. A female officer walked over.

"Kagome, dear may I talk to you? Alone." She added glancing at the other officer. He nodded and walked away. "Kagome. Something has been bothering me why won't you take your hood off?" The whole time I was being questioned I had kept my hood up.

"Because." I said emotionless still.

"Kagome please. What are you hiding from us?" 'smart police officer' I thought. I slowly pulled off my hood to show her. She gasped.

"My God. You need a doctor Kagome! Who did this?" I looked at the body of my father that was being ruled out of the house. "He did this?" I nod. "What about the women?" I nod again. "Tell me Kagome what did they do?" I proceeded to tell her what they did to me. Every detail, not bothering to stop when she cringed at what I said. "Kagome that is terrible. When we look into foster parents for you we'll make sure they are good ones." Foster parents?

"No."

"What?"

"No foster parents. I'm 16. I want to move in with a friend!" I said.

"Okay Kagome. Just name the person and we will arrange it. Who do you want?"

"Inuyasha Taisho."

The red car pulled up slowly. And out jumped Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. They ran up to me.

"Kagome!" Yelled Sango as she threw her arms around my neck. But I quickly pulled away as tears sprang to my eyes.

"Kagome are you okay?" said Miroku. I shook my head no. I gingerly pulled off my hoody. And they all stared at me.

"Kagome wh-.." said Inuyasha, but I cut him off.

"My father and his whore." I said tears falling silently down my face. The officer walked over and put her arm around my shoulder.

"Which one of you is Inuyasha Taisho?"

"I am."

"Hi I'm the officer that called you down here. Kagome has requested not to be sent to foster care. She asked to live with a friend. And when I asked who. She said you." 'I've only know Kagome a day and she is going to be living with me?' thought Inuyasha.

"Okay." He said.

"really?" I ask him.

"Yes." I smile at him. I walk over to the house. A couple minutes later I open my window and tell Sango to come and help me bring my stuff out. Miroku and Sango help me load stuff into Inuyashas car while he sorts out everything with the nice police officer. They stop talking and walk over to me.

"Kagome we will find out who did this to your father and his friend." Said the police officer.

"I don't care." I say softly. They all look at me with sad eyes.

"I'll keep you posted anyway." She says.

"C'mon Kags. Lets go home." Says Inu. We pile into his car and drive off. We decide to skip school we where already late as it was. When we get to Inu's house, or should I say mansion, he shows me to my room.

"Inu thankyou so much." I say helplessly.

"Anything for you Kag." He says tenderly. He closes the door quietly. I know I just met him but I feel like I have known him my entire life. I lay down on the bed and fall asleep. And all I dream about her bullets going through eyes and blood, but then there is Inu there in my dream to save me.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

**Read and review please and thank you**


	3. Moving in and Cutting

**Dsiclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but the fifth chapter on is my story and plat line so anyone has any ideas for a this story or the other one please let me know. **

Violated: Chapter 3- Moving in and Cutting

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was a long drive to Inuyashas house. He lives all the way across town from me. I can't believe my dad and whore are gone. But I'm happy! Maybe I'll get to be myself for once. Maybe I won't get beat up and raped on a daily basis. That would be nice. I remember when I was growing up. When mom was still around. Dad was happy, I was happy, and I thought she was happy. But one day she just up and left. She said she would come back one day. But she never did.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha yelled. We had stopped in front of a huge house. A mansion even.

"What?!" I yelled back.

"You were day dreaming. We've been trying to get your attention for a couple of minutes." Said Miroku calmly, not shouting.

"Oh." I said as I climbed out of the car. I stared at the house with my mouth open wide. It was huge. And beautiful. SO much better than my old house. But looks can be deceiving. Would there be a mean dad who liked to beat and rape his children inside? Or would there be no mom because she left and never came back even though she promised she would? Or would there be a beaten and lonely girl who kept wishing for a better life?

"C'mon Kagome lets go inside." Said Sango. We all walked in.

"So Kagome welcome to mine, Sangos and mirokus home!" Said Inuyasha cheerfully.

"What? Where are your parents?"

"Kagome we are all the family each other has. Don't you remember me saying to the guys when you first met them that you were the newest addition to our little family?" Said Sango.

"Oh yeah. Don't I feel dumb?"

"Yeah you are ya dumb wench." Said Inuyasha with a small smirk on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM INUYASHA? DON'T EVER CALL ME A WENCH AGAIN!!" I yelled at him. I hate being called a wench.

"Ok sorry Jesus!" Said Inu.

"Chill Kags. For INuyasha calling people wenches is like a term of endearment for him." Said Miroku with a smile.

"Well I HATE being called a wench. I grew up with my dad calling me a wench all the time. And I am sick of it. SO don't ever call me a wench ever ever again." I said in one long breath. Boy that wore me out.

"Sorry Kagome." Said Inuyasha, his ears lying back flat on his head.

"It's okay Inuyasha." I said feeling kind of bad that I yelled at him. He looked like a sad little puppy. But when I said it was okay he perked right up. I could almost imagine him wagging his tail, that is if he had one, which he doesn't…, I think.

SO, I got settled in. It took a while. I took so long that when I was done it was already dark out. The clock read 10:32. I started to think about today. How my dad was killed. How that whore was killed. And how happy I was when I found them. But then I started crying.

"Why am I crying? I hated my dad! Hated him! Right? I can't believe I actually miss that bastard! What is wrong with me?" (Okay so I'm switching it from Kagomes point of view to mine.) Kagome said tearfully. She didn't know what to do. But then it hit her.

"I know what to do." She said with a watery smile. She dug into the bottom of her sock drawer and pulled out a razor. "This should do the trick. It always did when I was really depressed. I used to wish dad would cut me so I could feel better. I am so not masochistic." She said to herself. "What am I doing talking to myself?" She said shaking her head. With that she started to cut her arm. She bled a lot. "I feel so much better. Thank you so much little silver cleaver." She said finally happy. With that she pulled on her pajamas, turned out the lights and climbed into bed. But outside her door Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango stood horror struck. They walked down stairs and sat in the living room silently staring at each other for five minutes. Finally Miroku broke the silence.

"What are we going to do?" He said sadly. All three of them looked at each other for answers but none of them one.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Read and Review please and thank you**


	4. Kagome's Outburst

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The next chapter is where my writing starts.**

……………………………………………

Chapter: 4 Kagome's Outburst

Kagome woke up to the sun shining brightly on her face. She blinked a couple of times to get her vision clear. And when it cleared Mirokus' face was very close to her's.

"HELLO! GOOD MORNING!" He yelled.

"AHHHHH!" She yelled jumping up off the bed and promptly tripping backwards and onto her but on the opposite side of the bed from Miroku. She heard someone laughing at her. She looked up and saw Inuyasha and Sango laughing in her doorway. She got up and brushed her butt off. "Oh haha." She said sarcastically. She pushed past them and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When she came out they were still in her room. (she is dressed by the way.) She looked at them questioningly. They were all sitting on her bed looking at her.

"Kagome come over and sit down with us." Said Sango. They all sat in a circle on Kagome's big bed.

"Um what's up?" Said Kagome.

"What did you do last night before you went to bed?" Said Inuyasha quietly. Kagome froze, she stopped breathing, her mouth was open, and her eye were wide and staring.

"Kagome breath!" said Miroku. Kagome immediately snapped out of it and took a deep breath.

"What do ya mean Inu?"

"C'mon Kagome don't play dumb. You know exactly what he means." Said Sango. Kagome just gave her a confused look. Kagome knew what they were talking about but she didn't want to tell them. Sango growled loudly and grabbed Kagome's arm and ripped up her sleeve to reveal all her cuts and scars. Her three friends gasped not at the cuts but at her scars, well two in particular. They saw two raised and deep cuts that were a brownish color. They went vertical up Kagome's arms following her main veins. They started at her wrists and went halfway to her elbow.

"Kagome." Said Inuyasha weakly. Kagome had tried to commit suicide. Sango started to sob, and Kagome seized her chance to take her arms back and pull her sleeves down.

"Kagome why?" Said Miroku.

"My dad." She said, they all looked at her. "I hate him."

"Kagome don't say that." Said Inuyasha.

"NO!" Kagome yelled jumping off the bed and turning to look at them. "I'm GLAD HE'S ONE!!"

"Kagome you can't mean that, he was your Dad." Said Sango sadly.

"Kagome be greatful that you had a Dad! None of us remember having our Dads. They were all killed. They were in the Navy!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I cannot believe you just said that to me!" She yelled back. "HOW CAN I BE GREATFUL TO A MAN WHO MAD MY LIFE HELL!? WHO RAPED ME EVERY NIGHT! WHO MY VIRGINITY JUST SO HE COULD GET HIS DRUG FIX! WHO PASSES ME AROUND TO HIS HORRIBLE FRIENDS! WHO BEAT ME EVERYDAY OF MY LIFE FOR THE PAST TEN YEARS, EVER SINCE MY MOM LEFT WHEN I WAS SIX! NO I WILL NOT BE GREATFUL EVER! HOW COULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT TO ME!?" Kagome yelled. She she did tears started running down her face. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were shocked. They hadn't know. Kagome's sobbing snapped them out of it. Inuyasha jumped off of her bed and ran to her. He dropped to his knees where she had fallen after her tirade, and held her to his chest.

"Shhhhhh. Kagome it's okay. We didn't know. I'm sorry." He just patted her back and hair. He looked at Sango and Miroku who were still on the bed. 'What are we gonna do?' He asked with his eyes. They just shook their heads. They didn't know either.

……………………………………..

**Read and review please and thank you**


	5. Authors's Note

Dear Readers,

I am having a busy December with Christmas and all. I still have to go Christmas shopping more like finish my shopping and get everything wrapped. My just broke up with my abusive boyfriend. So I promise to have everything ready about the end first day of the new year. Thanks and I will update when I said I would thanks this goes for both of my stories.

Inuyashaluzkagome4ever


	6. Authur's Note

Authur's Note

I am sorry that I have not been updating I have been getting my GED and now I am enrolled in school to become a CSI and I should update in about one month or unless. Okay I trying to get use to taking three classes a week


	7. Chapter 7

Authur's Note

I am sorry that I have not been updating I have been getting my GED and now I am enrolled in school to become a CSI and I should update in about one month or unless. Okay I trying to get use to taking three classes a week

is doing a purge to get rid of any stories that have lemons and certain topics in them. Please sign the petition to stop the purge.

petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#


End file.
